Generally, methods for opening an electronic module, such as an integrated circuit, for example, are used to control electrical parameters of the potted module. A further important application of the housing-opening methods is in the field of the reject refurbishing or repairing processing, in order to find the cause of an electrical malfunction and especially to investigate or test the reliability of the potting/molding process of the electronic module. In this context it is advantageous to open the housing of an electronic module and to carry out electrical measurements on contact surf aces that lie within the housing. For this purpose it is necessary to open the potting compound masses of the plastic housings, which comprise both various different binder agents as well as various different filler materials, in a selective manner, that is to say without damaging the internally arranged electronic assemblies or modules. Thereafter, it is possible, for example, to recognize or determine a delamination between the connection of a connecting wire (bond) and a contact surface lying in the housing, or to test the function of circuit blocks of an integrated circuit by an electrical measurement on those contact surfaces that are not connected by connecting wires. The purpose of this process is to find the cause of an electrical malfunction, especially in connection with complaints or rejects from customers. In this context, there exists the difficulty, that while opening the housing, upon long term influence of the laser beam on the surface of the electronic module, the electrical parameters may possibly be changed.